Microelectronic devices such as integrated circuits, for example, are typically combined with a workpiece and assembled in a package that is soldered or connected to a printed circuit board prior to use. As microelectronic device performance increases and a physical size of the microelectronic device decreases, connections between multiple die structures and between die structures and other elements become undesirably large and sometimes unreliable.